


Thank You for Finding Me

by ThePaintingThatAteParis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaintingThatAteParis/pseuds/ThePaintingThatAteParis
Summary: A collection of ~1000 words Hinazumi drabbles.





	1. Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sharing a bed by necessity
> 
> I'm a basic bitch I know don't @ me.

When Mahiru finally came out of the bathroom, she was wearing baby blue pajama shorts and a white oversized T-shirt. Her hair was all frizzy because of the shower she had just took, and she somehow looked even more sleepy than when she got in. Her green eyes snapped open, however, when she realized Hajime was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head towards the other half of the hotel room and saw him laying on the sofa with a blanked, reading a book.

"What are you doing, Hajime?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. That caught the boy's attention, and he looked at her with his usual, neutral expression.

"I was just catching up on some studies," he explained, pointing at the book. "I'm still not 100% sure about next week's test, so I decided to re-read everything while you were in the shower."

"No, I meant what are you doing laying there when there's a perfectly good queen size bed in this side of the room," Mahiru explained, crossing her arms in a way that remembered Hajime to her mother, like many of the girl's mannerisms.

Hajime closed his book and gave her a confused look. "Weren't you complaining before about how inappropriate it was for a boy and a girl to share a bed? I assumed you didn't want us to sleep together, and I'm used to falling asleep on Chiaki's sofa, so..."

"Don't be stupid," Mahiru cut him off as she walked closer to him, "I only said that because I was very tired... and I still am, but I'm not going to let you sleep there. It's not your fault the guys from the hotel messed up, you know..."

Hajime scratched his head, still a bit unsure. "Are you absolutely sure you don't mind me sleeping with you?" he asked.

"Jeez, don't make such a big deal out of it!" Mahiru exclaimed, a pink blush appearing on her freckled cheeks. "If you sleep there, tomorrow you'll wake up with back pain, and If we want to see the full exhibition we can't afford having you sit down every five minutes!"

"Okay, okay," Hajime replied as he got up, "you win. I'll sleep with you."

"D-don't say it like that! You make it sound more perverted than it should..." her friend complained once more, and a part of her wondered if he was teasing her on purpose. She let out a long sigh. "Just... come to bed. I'm tired, and I don't feel like waiting for you."

The photographer crawled into bed and grabbed the booklet she'd left over the wood bedside table. She started eyeing it for the umpteenth time that day, and the boy couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw her eyes lit up with excitement. He followed her into the bed, and left his own book over the the bedside table.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she said without even looking up from the paper. "This kind of photography exhibition only happens once in a lifetime, and I really can't believe we're going to attend!"

"Then I think we should go to sleep already," her friend said. "Like you said, we need to be in perfect shape so we can see it all, and that building is huge."

"R-right," Mahiru was still not used to having Hajime laying so close to her, much less in the same bed as her. She put the pamphlet back where it was and turned off the lights. "Good night, Hajime..."

"Good night," he replied as he laid in a side position. The bed was a bit cold, if he was being honest, and for a moment he considered getting up to get his blanket, but then he realized that would probably annoy Mahiru in the process and decided against it.

He soon was gifted with another excuse for not getting up in the form of two skinny, soft arms wrapping around his body. He was a bit confused at first, but he let it happen, and he soon felt a familiar shape press against his back. The hug was a bit awkward, but that was Mahiru for you. If Hajime was bad at showing affection, she took it to a whole new level, so he decided to stay quiet and get as comfortable as possible.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Mahiru said in a whisper, her head pressed against the boy's back. "It's just that I never thanked you for coming here with me. I know that you have other things to do, so I really appreciate that you decided to spend an entire day doing something I like..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied in a similar tone, a bit confused by the girl's clumsy burst of affection. "I'm glad to spend some time with you outside of school. It's... nice."

He soon felt the girl's arms tightening around him and her face nuzzling his back. "Yeah... it is nice. Of all people, I'm glad you're the one who decided to come with me to this trip."

"Oh?" Hajime decided to tease her a bit. "And why is that?"

"Why do you need to know?" He could almost feel the blush that he correctly assumed had formed in the girl's face once again. "Just shut up and go to sleep... and if I even suspect you're having any perverted thoughts, I won't hesitate on kicking you _down there_."

Hajime cringed at the thought, but he quickly relaxed again. That was the most comfortable he'd been in weeks, and he definitely wasn't going to ruin the moment, so he decided to do as she said.

"Good night, Mahiru," he said.

"G-good night... and if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll murder you."

She always knew just what to say, Hajime thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my bullshit.  
> If you want, you can leave a prompt in the comments, I'll probably write about it.  
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk.
> 
> A friend suggested this one on discord and I just had to write something.

Hajime has been with all kinds of drunk people. Like Ibuki, who gets incredibly clingy and flirty after she's had a few drinks, or Kazuichi, who just turns into a sobbing mess. Not everyone is that hard to deal with, of course, because Chiaki just falls asleep after a single beer and Gundham can drink an entire bottle without getting even slightly tipsy. From Sonia, who becomes surprisingly shameless for like 10 minutes before shutting down completely, to Fuyuhiko, who tries to start a fight with anyone and anything until Peko drags him out of the bar, Hajime has seen all of his friends drunk at least once.

All of them except for Mahiru. She's usually the voice of reason in the group, and she's also probably the most responsible person he knows, so it's kind of weird to see her sitting on his couch, face cherry red, unconsciously swinging from side to side as she avoids looking at him in a vain attempt to hide how inebriated she is.

"Why are we here?" she asks, clearly still confused about the whole situation.

"Because I couldn't let you walk to your apartment like this," he replies, siting by her side. "Like it or not, you're going to have to spend the night here."

She grunts and mutters something under her breath, but Hajime decides not to ask about it. "Anyway," he says, "I know you're upset about your dad, but... I don't know, I don't think that's a reason for just getting wasted like this."

"Don't lecture me, Hinata," she replied with a tired voice. "I know what I did."

Hajime bites his tongue. _Yep, you telling her what she did wrong is exactly what she needs right now, you stupid idiot_. He lets out a sigh and then awkwardly wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry," he says in the sweetest tone he can afford. "It's just- I don't know, I've never seen you like this and it's a bit jarring, to be honest."

She doesn't seem to mind his sudden display of affection. She doesn't even react, as a matter of fact, something incredibly out-of-character for Mahiru, who in any other situation would just push him away and tell her to stop doing stupid things or people would 'get the wrong idea'.

"I can get drunk too. Big deal," she replies. She sounds like an annoyed little kid about to throw a tantrum, something Hajime finds it a bit funny, but of course he manages not to react in any way, even if she still refuses to look at him. "That my dad is useless doesn't mean I need a guy to babysit me, you know."

"I know you don't. But I wanted to lend you a hand, okay? Just accept my help and stop complaining."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she asks, the bitterness in her voice a bit more noticeable. "You're not gonna let me leave even if I wanted to."

"That's because you're my friend," he holds her closer and she leans against his shoulder, almost hesitantly. Almost.

"What does that even mean?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Well," he says, then stays silent for a moment, thinking on a good answer that won't make her bite him or something. "For starters, you are always taking care of people. I just felt like you were the one who needed the help today, so I stepped in."

She scoffs, but says nothing, and Hajime assumes he's won their little argument. She also makes no attempt of getting away from him, so they just stay there for a while, in silence, enjoying each other's company. Or at least Hajime is. He can't speak for her, obviously, and he believes right now she'd probably rather be in her own house instead, sleeping on her own bed. But she can't let her go in her state, of course not. She's the kindest person he knows, and now that he finally has a chance to pay her with the same unconditional kindness, he can't screw it up. She deserves to be the one who's being taken care off every once in a while.

"You should let people help you more often, Mahiru." For a moment he's not sure if he actually said that out loud, but after a few seconds he adds: "You truly are... an amazing person. I'm glad to be your friend, you stubborn idiot."

It doesn't take long before Hajime realizes she's fallen asleep. He lets out a silent chuckle before quietly getting up, managing to lay her on the couch without waking her up. He walks to his room to grab his spare blanket and puts it over her, making sure to cover the part of her legs her skirt leaves exposed so she doesn't catch a cold. When he's satisfied with his work, he crosses his arms and looks at her one last time before going to bed. He'll never admit it to her, but she looks incredibly cute right now.

When Hajime wakes up the next morning, the first thing he does is to go check on Mahiru. He feels slightly disappointed when he realizes that she's already gone, the only proof that she ever was there being the blanket he lent her, now neatly folded over the couch. He notices something that wasn't there the night before, however. A piece of paper carefully placed over the small coffee table.

It says "thank you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing, two stories about sleeping in the couch. I sure am original.
> 
> Like I said before, leave any prompts you want me to write about. I'll try to write all of them even if it's not immediately. Thanks for reading, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my bullshit.  
> If you want, you can leave a prompt in the comments, I'll probably write about it.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
